


Traveling

by AzMoAn



Series: Greg Redeems Diamonds [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blue Diamond and Greg Bond, Greg Redeems the Diamonds AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzMoAn/pseuds/AzMoAn
Summary: Greg and Blue Diamond bond and get to know each other a little better as Blue Diamond takes him to the Human Zoo.





	Traveling

Chapter 1

The ship had been quiet, way to quiet for Greg's liking. The father of Steven Universe was still reeling from his meeting with Blue Diamond. He'd heard about the Diamonds from Rose, but never pressed her for details or felt the need to bring it up. When Steven said he wanted to go to Korea, Greg expected a some gem magic, but not a Diamond.

Seeing Blue Pearl-he called her that so he wouldn't confuse her with the other Pearl he knew-and Blue Diamond mourning struck a cord with him. They were sad that someone they loved was gone, and so Greg did what anyone he knew would do-he comforted them. He hadn't expected to be taken from earth by a mourning matriarch in an attempt to save him from the 'geoweapon' in his planet.

"My Diamond wishes to see you..." Blue Pearl said quietly, entering something into the panel that was outside his cell. Greg waited for whatever the barrier was to disappear. He'd found out that humans couldn't be hurt by it, but he didn't want to be rude by suddenly walking around, panicking the other gems.

"Thank you, Blu-Pearl." Greg said, almost slipping up and revealing the nickname he'd given her. Blue Pearl gave no indication that she had heard his mistake and simply walked ahead occasionally glancing behind her to make sure he was still following.

Blue Pearl opened the door to the room that had Blue Diamond. She walked next to Greg before backing a few steps away and holding her hands.

"I've brought the human my Diamond."

"Thank you, Pearl." Blue Diamond said. Greg was silent, unsure of what to do.

"What is your name?" The Diamond asked not looking at him. "I was told that all human beings have their own names."

"Oh it's...Greg."

"...Greg..." Blue Diamond said his name slowly, almost like she was testing how it sounded to her. "I like it..."

"I'm glad you like my name, your highness." Greg smiled nervously, unsure how to handle speaking to a powerful matriarch.

"Blue Diamond is fine, Greg." Blue Diamond replied. She turned to him slowly. "I wanted you here because I wish to speak with you more."

"Really?" The Diamond nodded. "Well I'm honored, but I don't know what we would talk about."

"I want to know about human beings...the ones you know." Blue Diamond said. "You lost someone, but you are able to continue on. You don't put off your work or drown yourself in it. I want to know why."

"Hmm..." Greg thought. Blue Diamond and Blue Pearl both stared at him, waiting for his response. "I would say my son, Steven." Greg finally said.

Blue Diamond's eyes widened. "Your...son?"

"Yes. He's important to me. My family. I-"

"It must be nice..." Blue Diamond said absentmindedly.

"What do you mean?" Greg asked.

"Gems do not have family." Blue replied. "The closest I have are my fellow Diamonds."

"..." Greg was silent. His sympathy for the Diamond was great despite his kidnapping. He did have a plan to comfort her. "You can be an honorary Universe." He offered slowly.

He saw Blue Pearl turn to look at him. Blue Diamond looked at him confused.

"Universe?" She repeated slowly. Is that something special to humans?"

"It's my last name. My family shares it."

"You and your son." Blue Diamond said.

"Yeah."

"And I would be an honorary member of your family?" Blue Diamond asked. Greg nodded in response. The giant woman smiled. "I would like that..."


End file.
